Transcript:Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party
This is the transcript for "Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. Milo: Oh dear, this ruins everything! I shouldn't have sat down next to her! Now Bedtime Bear's become a shipper-on-deck! It's over for me, I ruined Didier's party! Valentina: Umm… can I come in? Milo: Sure. Valentina: *opens the door* Look, I heard you from outside. You didn't ruin Didier's party. You sure made my night! Milo: What do you mean? I invaded on your privacy by sitting next to you. I'm terribly sorry! I just hope you can forgive me. Valentina: *sits next to Milo* Oh, Milo. I'm not even mad at you. It's not your fault. Milo: It is my fault. No wonder my stuffed animal friends tease me! No wonder my grandfather will never like me! No wonder the citizens of Stuffedgomery don't even look at me! I'm a horrible teddy bear. I feel terrible. I've ruined absolutely everything! Valentina: You haven't. You're strong, you've survived in the real world this long, haven't you? Milo: Thanks, Valentina. I can always count on you. *blushes* Valentina: Oh, that's sweet, Milo. [Milo goes to kiss Valentina and she leans in as well but Milo stops before he can kiss her on the lips] Milo: Sorry. That was weird, I really shouldn't have done that. I'm such an imbecile! Why would I go for that? Valentina: *kisses him on the left cheek* Milo: What? What was that for? Valentina: You were leaning in for it, why not do it? Milo: That felt really good. Valentina: Shall we continue then? [Milo and Valentina lean in and share their first kiss with each other] Valentina: Well, I'll see you at the party again! *walks out* Milo: Alright, I'll see you there! [Milo begins to blush and opens the door, leaving the janitor's closet] Evan: Wow, that was a great party! Especially spending it with you, Renata. Renata: Yeah, it was definitely refreshing. Great way to spend my day off! Evan: Oh, Renata, I thank you for hanging out with me. It made my day! Renata: Thanks. I'm just so surprised that you were willing to be my dance partner tonight, it was kind of interesting… Evan: Well, who knows I did help you and fight off Drake, maybe you thought something differently of me. Renata: I think you are pretty awesome for a geeky photographer. Evan: You're not so bad for a news reporter. Renata: Thanks. Oh, also, I have something for you. Something you might like. [Renata leans in and gives Evan a kiss on the lips and Evan blushes afterwards] Evan: Wow! Renata: Well, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe in a few days, rather tonight since we live on the same street! Evan: Yeah, goodbye! [Renata hops in her truck and Evan looks away dreamily] Bedtime Bear: Someone's a little dreamy. What happened? Did you see her panties again? Evan: *blushes* What? No! I wasn't close enough to look there! Besides that would be perverted. Antonio: So, what did happen? Evan: She kissed me. Tito: Really? Evan: On the lips. We shared our first real kiss since last time, we didn't really. It felt great and made my night great! Milo: I feel you, buddy! Evan: What? Did you get your girl? Milo: *blushes* Well, umm… it's quite complicated. Bedtime Bear: Oh, now I've got to hear this! Did Milo and Valentina finally share their first kiss? Antonio: I had a vision of this on Fanfiction. I knew it would happen. Did Milotina come to life finally? Tito: Yeah. We really need to know. Did Milo finally get what he deserved? Milo: Alright, I'll tell you. So, I did get a kiss on the lips from Valentina and it was, wow! I didn't know what to say. Evan: Kind of like me, I guess. Milo: At first, I didn't know what to expect but then I realized that everything felt great and that I could finally show everyone who I really am. I never thought that in a million years that Valentina would ever kiss me on the lips and it made me feel less complicated. Bedtime Bear: So, what you're saying is you finally hooked it up with your girlfriend? Milo: What? She's not my girlfriend! Valentina: Yeah, he's not my boyfriend! Bedtime Bear: Say what you will but the whole "she's not my girlfriend and he's not my boyfriend" shtick kind of proves that you two are in love and will end up together. Believe me, I've kind of seen that before. It's an experience, I'll tell you. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 26 transcripts